wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ziemia obiecana: Tom drugi: Rozdział XIII
U Grunspanów trafił na familijną naradę. Grunspan biegał po pokoju, krzyczał i bił pięścią w stół, Regina siedziała pod oknem i również krzyczała, płacząc ze złości na przemian, stary Landau siedział przy stole w wielkiej jedwabnej czapce zsuniętej na tył głowy i odwinąwszy ceratę pisał kredą długie kolumny cyfr, Grosman jakiś blady i zmęczony leżał na kanapce i puszczał melancholijnie kłęby dymu, a czasami z ironią spoglądał na żonę. - To jest złodziej, to jest największy łódzki złodziej! Mnie przez niego szlag trafi... on mnie zabija! - krzyczał stary. - Kiedyś wyszedł stamtąd? - zapytał Moryc Grosmana. - Przed godziną. - Cóż, bardzo tam przyjemnie? - szeptał drwiąco. - Przekonasz się sam, nie minie cię to przecież, Z tą tylko odmianą, że będziesz siedział za właśnie grzechy, a nie za grzechy teścia i żony, jak ja. - Ty, Albert, nie bądź głupi i nie gadaj takich rzeczy. Moryc jest nasz, Moryc wie, jak sprawy stoją, ale jak mówisz, to on może uwierzyć, że co w Łodzi mówią o nas, jest prawdą - zawołał z gniewem stary przystając przed nim. - Co ja wiem o tej sprawie, to druga rzecz, w każdym razie przyszedłem do was jak do swoich, jak do porządnych ludzi - powiedział z naciskiem. Grunspan spojrzał na niego niespokojnie, popatrzyli sobie w oczy długą chwilę, mierząc się i sondując, pierwszy stary odwrócił głowę i zaczął znowu kląć. - Ja do niego przychodzę jak do człowieka, jak do kupca mówię: "Sprzedaj mi swój plac." A ten pastuch... ten... tfu! żeby jemu się tak wiodło, jak ja niu życzę z całego serca, śmieje się i każe mi oglądać swój śmietnik i powiada, że to jest złota ziemia, że to jest rajska ziemia, której nie sprzeda taniej niż za czterdzieści tysięcy rubli... Żeby ciebie... żeby ciebie prędka choroba wzięła za taki paskudny pysk! Mela, daj, dziecko, jakich kropli, bo mnie jest bardzo niedobrze, bo ja się boję, żeby mnie nie było jeszcze gorzej! - mówił do drugiego pokoju. - Z kim i o co sprawa? - pytał Moryc cicho, nie rozumiejąc dobrze, o co idzie. - Z Wilczkiem. Mądry chłopak. Chce za cztery morgi czterdzieści tysięcy. - A warte? - Warte są dzisiaj pięćdziesiąt. - Place podskoczyły o trzydzieści procent. - Właśnie, i nie wiadomo, na czym się to skończy, a stary musi kupić, bo musi fabrykę rozszerzyć. - No więc czemu zwleka i robi piekło? Za parę miesięcy może zapłacić podwójnie. - Bo ojciec jest kramarz, on nie może zapomnieć swojego sklepiku na Starym Mieście i targowania się o kopiejki - szeptał pogardliwie Grosman. - Dzień dobry, Mela! - zerwał się do niej i podszedł. - Dzień dobry, Moryc. Dziękuję ci bardzo za kwiaty, sprawiły mi wielką przyjemność. - Nie było już piękniejszych u ogrodnika, bo byłbym ci je przysłał. Mela uśmiechnęła się nieco. Była dzisiaj bardzo blada: smutek wiał od jej uśmiechu i od jej oczów pociemniałych, rozszerzonych nieco przez lekkie padnięcie, podkrążonych sinawymi piętnami. Poruszała się dziwnie miękko a ociężale, jak ludzie wyczerpani cierpieniem. Podała ojcu cukier nasycony kroplami, spojrzała zimno na siostrę i nie zauważywszy umyślnie wyciągniętej do siebie ręki Grosmana wyszła do drugiego pokoju. Przez otwarte, drzwi Moryc widział jej twarz pochyloną nad babką, wiecznie siedzącą w fotelu pod oknem. Gonił oczami jej powolne ruchy i szlachetną linię głowy i czuł, że mu serce bije szybciej, że jakieś dobre wzruszenie ogarniać go poczyna. Więc już niewiele słyszał skarg starego ani płaczliwych żalów Reginy, narzekającej, iż Grosman źle się tłumaczył przed sędzią śledczym, że przez swoją głupotę gotów ich zgubić. - Sza... sza... dzieci, dosyć! Wszystko będzie dobrze... Trochę się straci, ale zawsze cały geszeft da siedemdziesiąt pięć procent. Ja zaraz pojadę do Grosglika, niech załatwi się z denuncjantami przez swojego człowieka, my nie możemy się w to mieszać, - On musi się tym zająć szczerze, jeśli za swoje trzydzieści tysięcy nie chce wziąć - pięciu! - Tak, bo jak dobrze pójdzie, dostanie piętnaście, dwadzieścia najwyżej! - szepnął cynicznie Grosman patrząc na teścia. - Mądre słowo powiedziałeś, Albert! Damy mu całe dwadzieścia! No, dosyć z tą sprawą. Musimy mówić o odbudowaniu. Ty już, Albert nie wrócisz do tej budy. Ja zrobiłem wielki plan. Kupi się plac od Wilczka i w połączeniu z moją fabryką wybudujemy sobie wielki akcyjny interes pod firmą Grunspan, Grosman i S-ka. Mój adwokat już się zajmuje stroną prawną, a mój budowniczy ma za tydzień złożyć szczegółowe plany. Ja długo myślałem o tym interesie, teraz jest dobra pora. Kilkunastu kapcanów diabli wzięli, to jest miejsce po nich. Po co mamy posyłać do apretury? żeby inni zarabiali na nas! My będziemy mieli swoją apreturę. Po co mamy kupować przędzy? Wybudujemy przędzalnie, będzie na tym dwadzieścia pięć procent. Zrobimy sobie fabrykę kompletną, ze wszystkimi wykończalniami. Spróbujemy się trochę z Meyerem. Ja myślałem o tym jeszcze przed twoim nieszczęściem, Albert, ale kiedy się ono stało, to nam pomoże trochę. Opowiadał szczegółowo plany przyszłego akcyjnego towarzystwa. Regina wzruszona i porwana rzuciła się ojcu na szyję. Moryc również był olśniony projektem i w myśli prawie już dodawał do dwóch nazwisk firmy swoje trzecie. - Ale o tym jeszcze ani słowa. Niech się sprawa Alberta wpierw skończy. Moryc, ty nie powiesz przecież, boś ty nasz. - Chciałbym być bliższym jeszcze - odpowiedział poważnie. Grunspan patrzył na niego długo, obliczająco, Regina również, tylko Grosman uśmiechnął się z powątpiewaniem. - Dlaczego nie, interes jest do zrobienia - powiedział stary zimno. - Przyszedłem właśnie w tym celu. - Możesz iść do Meli i rozmówić się. - Potrzebuję wpierw z panem pomówić. - Mnie już coś Bernsztajnowa o tym mówiła. Wiesz, co ci Mela powie? - Jeszcze nie wiem, ale chcę wpierw słyszeć, co pan mi powie... - Zaraz... zaraz... Pożegnał Reginę, uścisnął rękę Grosmanowi, odprowadził ich do sieni i powrócił. - Landau może słyszeć... Usiadł na krześle, założył nogę na nogę i bawił się długim złotym łańcuszkiem od zegarka. Moryc skupiał myśli, gryzł gałkę laski, gładził brodę, wciskał binokle i namyślał się, w jaki sposób kwestię posagu postawić, ale w końcu rzekł otwarcie i prosto: - Co pan dajesz Meli? - Co pan masz? - Mogę panu jutro przedstawić pasywa i aktywa swojego interesu i akt spółki, jaką zawarliśmy dzisiai z Grosglikiem. Ja nie potrzebuję pana oszukiwać Moje interesy są murowane, moja gotówka nie jest z asekuracji trochę zakwestionowanej przez sędziego śledczego - powiedział umyślnie z silnym naciskiem. - Niech pan powie swoje słowo... - Co pan masz? Powiedz pan cyfrę, jutro możemy sprawdzić... - Trzydzieści tysięcy rubli gotówki! Do tego mój kredyt dwa razy tyle, ja jestem skromny. Moje wykształcenie, moje przyjazne stosunki ze wszystkimi milionerami łódzkimi, moja uczciwość, ani razu nie zbankrutowałem, to ważne... - Bo się to panu nie opłaciło pewnie... - wtrącił spokojnie Landau. - Więc tak licząc sumarycznie, plus minus, jestem wart najmniej dwieście tysięcy rubli, ja jestem skromny człowiek, ja się nie chwalę. A co pan dajesz Meli? - Ona całe dziesięć lat uczyła się na bardzo drogiej pensji. Jeździła za granicę; miała specjalnych metrów od różnych języków. Ona mnie dużo gotówki kosztuje. - To jej osobisty, nieruchomy majątek, z którego ja nie będę miał ani jednego procentu. - Pan z niej nie będziesz miał ani jednego procentu! A jej wykształcenie? Ona w salonie wygląda jak królowa! a jak ona gra na fortepianie, a jakie ona ma maniery! To jest śliczna dziewczyna, to jest moje najdroższe dziecko, to jest czysty brylant - wykrzykiwał z zapałem. - Więc w jaką sumę pan go oprawisz?... - zapytał Moryc. - Landau et Companie decydowali się na pięćdziesiąt tysięcy - rzekł wymijająco. - Mało! Panna Mela jest brylant, jest śliczna kobieta, jest mądra, jest anioł, cały anioł, ale pięćdziesiąt tysięcy za mało. - Mało! Pięćdziesiąt tysięcy to gruby grosz. Pan mnie w rękę za nią pocałować powinieneś. Albo ona brzydka, kulawa, ślepa, żebym ja miał dawać więcej. - Zupełnie zdrowa nie jest, często choruje, ale ja z tego kwestii nie robię. - Co pan gadasz, Mela nie jest zdrowa? Pan zwariował. Mela jest samo zdrowie, pan zobaczysz, jaka ona zdrowa, ona będzie miała co rok dziecko. Pan mi pokaż w Łodzi drugą taką pannę. Z nią się chciał żenić włoski książę, pan wiesz. - Szkoda, że za niego nie wyszła, byłbyś pan temu księciu sprawiał spodnie i buty. - A pan co za firma? Co to za firma interes komisowy Moryc Welt? Co to za papier?... - Pan zapominasz o mojej spółce z Borowieckim. - Jesteś tam pan na dziesięć tysięcy rubli; oj, oj, gruby kapitalista! Zaśmiał się. - Dzisiaj jestem na dwadzieścia tysięcy, a za rok fabryka będzie moją, ja panu ręczę... - To może wtedy pogadamy - rzekł obojętnie Grunspan, ale w rzeczywistości kontent był z oferty Moryca, bo go uważał za dobrego grundera. - Wtedy pogadasz pan z kim innym. Mnie dzisiaj Grosglik dawał sto tysięcy i Mery swoją. - Ona jest taka. że Grosglik jak da dwieście, to jeszcze będzie zięcia szukał. - Ale ona nie ma ojca i szwagra zaplątanych w ogniowe sprawy. - Ciszej pan mów! - zawołał stary zaglądając do sąsiedniego pokoju. - Pan myślisz, że to przyjemnie, że to dodaje kredytu być zięciem firmy Grunspan et Landsberger, to się pan grubo mylisz. - W Łodzi wiedzą, co jestem wart - odparł spokojnie. - Gdzie wiedzą? kto wie? policja? - szepnął zjadliwie. - Nie powtarzaj pan plotek - rzucił ze złością. Zamilkli na długo. Stary chodził po pokoju, wyglądał przez okno na ogród, Landau skulony siedział przy stole, a Moryc zdenerwowany już nieco, z niecierpliwością czekał końca targu. W duszy już się godził na pięćdziesiąt tysięcy, ale chciał jeszcze próbować, czy mu się nie uda co więcej wycisnąć. - Czy Mela chce wyjść za pana? - Zaraz będę wiedział, ale ja chcę naprzód wiedzieć, co pan jej dajesz? - Powiedziałem, moje słowo nie wiatr. - Nie mogę. Potrzebuję do interesu więcej. Mnie się nie opłaci sprzedawać za pięćdziesiąt tysięcy. Moje wykształcenie, moje stosunki, moja uczciwość, moja firma jest znacznie więcej warta. Pan się namyśl, panie Grunspan. Ja nie jestem Landau ani Fiszbin, ani żaden kantorowicz. Ja jestem Moryc Welt-firma! Pan ulokujesz swoją córkę na sto procent. Mnie potrzeba pieniędzy nie na hulanki. Dasz pan pięćdziesiąt tysięcy gotówką, a drugie tyle w terminie dwuletnim? - zapytał stanowczo. - W zasadzie zgoda, ale po odtrąceniu kosztów wesela, wyprawy i co wydałem na jej wykształcenie. - To jest świństwo, panie Grunspan, tak krzywdzić własną córkę! - wykrzyknął. - No, pomówimy jeszcze o tym, niech się sprawa Alberta wpierw skończy. - Pan dla tej sprawy powinieneś dołożyć z dziesięć procent córce, bo ona jest zniesławiona. My musimy bronić was przed ludźmi. No, ostatnie słowo? - Powiedziałem, masz pan moje słowo. - Słowo można zlikwidować bez zysku. Ja potrzebuję gwarancji. - Jak mi Mela powie, że wyjdzie za pana, to wszystko się zrobi porządnie. - Zgoda. Idę zaraz do niej. - Ja panu życzę, żeby się ona zgodziła, bo pan mi się podobasz, Moryc. - Grunspan, ty jesteś stary macher, ale ja ciebie szanuję. - Będziemy żyli w zgodzie. Podali sobie ręce. Moryc znalazł Melę w małym buduarku, leżała na otomance z książką w ręku, której nie czytała trzymając oczy utkwione w oknie. - Przepraszam cię, że się nie podniosę, trochę niezdrowa jestem. Siadaj! masz taką uroczystą minę?... - Rozmawiałem właśnie z ojcem o tobie. - A! - szepnęła przeciągle, przypatrując mu się uważnie. - Właściwie ja rozmawiałem, ja zacząłem... - Aha! kwiaty... rozmowa z ojcem... rozumiem... Więc?... - Stary mi powiedział, że to od ciebie zależy, tylko od ciebie, Mela - powtórzył ciszej i tak miękko, i tak serdecznie, że spojrzała znowu na niego. Zaczął opowiadać jej o sobie i o tym, jak ona mu się bardzo i dawno podoba. Podparła głowę na ręku i znękaną, smutną twarz zwróciła na niego. Smutek dziwnie bolesny, smutek łez niewypłakanych, smutek niepocieszonych nigdy, jaki ogarnia ludzi po stracie najdroższych, ścisnął jej sercem. Zrozumiała od pierwszego słowa, że przyszedł się oświadczyć. Patrzyła na niego bez gniewu i oburzenia, patrzyła i słuchała z początku obojętnie, ale w miarę jak on mówił coraz dłużej i coraz obszerniej, niepokój nią owładnął i żal zaczął przejmować jej sercem. - Czemu to on przyszedł i mówił jej o małżeństwie?... Czemu to on, Moryc, a nie tamten, ukochany nad wszystko, nie Wysocki?... Ukryła twarz w poduszce, aby ukryć łzy, aby nie wiedzieć mówiącego, i słuchała jego wywodów z za-partym oddechem, ze zmąconą świadomością, kto mówi do niej! Nie chciała wiedzieć o tym, całą mocą nie chciała. Łzy zalewały jej duszę. Całą mocą serca kochającego, wszystkimi siłami wyobraźni, tęsknot, po, żądań i miłości wołała do tamtego, aby przyszedł i wyrwał ją z męki, i siadł tam, w miejsce Moryca i przemienił się w niego, i mówił do niej... Tak silnie tego pragnęła, że chwilami miała złudzenie, iż się to już stało! Że to Wysocki siedzi teraz przy niej i mówi o swojej miłości. Wstrząsała się przenikana jego słodkim głosem, nie słyszała Moryca, a słuchała tych dźwięków, które w tamten wieczór u Róży zapadły jej na dno mózgu i teraz niby z kliszy fonografu dźwięczały i owiewały ją czarem, rozkoszą, szczęściem... Słuchała długo, niektóre słowa powtarzała bezwiednie z lubością i już miała ochotę powiedzieć: „kocham" - i przeniknęło ją szalone pragnienie rzucenia mu się na szyję, całowania. Otworzyła oczy i długo patrzyła z przerażeniem. To Moryc siedział z kapeluszem w ręku... piękny Moryc... Moryc... I nie o miłości mówi, nie o szczęściu życia we dwoje, nie o uniesieniach serca spragnionego kochania, nie o wzruszeniach miłości. Moryc mówi spokojnie, że będzie im razem dobrze, że założy fabrykę; mówi o kapitałach, o posagu, o interesach, jakie robić zamierza; mówi, że jej nigdy niczego nie będzie brakowało, że może będą mogli trzymać konie i powóz. To Moryc, Moryc, przypomina sobie usilnie i na pół przytomnie pyta: - Kochasz mnie, Mieć... Moryc? Poprawia się szybko i chciałaby cofnąć to zapytanie, ale Moryc odpowiada ze wzruszeniem: - Nie umiem ci tego powiedzieć, Mela! Ty wiesz, że ja jestem kupiec, ja nie potrafię określić ładnie tego, co czuję, ale jak cię widzę, Mela, to mi tak dobrze, że już niczego nie pragnę, że nawet zapominam o interesach. A przy tym ty jesteś taka piękna i taka niepodobna do naszych kobiet, że ja ciągle myślałem o tobie. Więc powiedz, chcesz wyjść za mnie? Patrzyła znowu na niego, ale znowu widziała inną twarz, inne oczy; słyszała gorący, namiętny, przyciszony szept wyznania miłosnego. Przymknęła powieki, bo ją zapiekły tamtego pocałunki. Wstrząsnęła się w rozkosznym dreszczu przypomnień, wyprężyła się, przyciskając plecami do otomany, bo się jej zdawało, ze ją tamten obejmuje ramionami i przytula do siebie. - Mela, czy chcesz zostać moją żoną? - powtórzył znowu, zmieszany jej milczeniem. Oprzytomniała zupełnie, stanęła i powiedziała szybko, bez namysłu; - Dobrze. Pójdę za ciebie. Umów się z ojcem o wszystko. Dobrze, Moryc, zostanę twoją żoną... Chciał pocałować ją w rękę, ale cofnęła się łagodnie. - Idź już, jestem taka niezdrowa, idź... przyjdź jutro, po południu... Nie chciała więcej mówić, a on tak był uradowany zrobieniem interesu, że nie zauważył nawet jej dziwnego zachowania się i pobiegł do papy Grunspana, aby jak najprędzej ustalić cyfrę posagową. Grunspana nie było, bo go wezwano do kantoru. Moryc powrócił, aby prosić Meli o powiedzenie ojcu wszystkiego. Zastał ją stojącą na tym samym miejscu, gdzie pozostawił, patrzyła w okno wzrokiem, który nigdzie nie patrzył i nic nie widział, była blada jak płótno, poruszała ustami, jakby coś mówiła z duszą własną lub ze wspomnieniami. - Dobrze, Moryc, powiem ojcu, będę twoją żoną, dobrze! - powtarzała monotonnie. Nie wyrwała mu ręki, gdy ją całował, nie słyszała nawet, że już wyszedł; położyła się na otomanie, wzięła książkę do ręki i leżała bezmyślnie, zapatrzona w róże kołyszące się za oknem i w złotą szklaną kulę. błyszczącą nad klombami. Moryc był tak uradowany, że Franciszkowi, który palto podawał, dał całe dziesięć kopiejek i dorożką Pojechał do Borowieckiego fabryki, - Powinszuj mi, żenię się z Melą Grunspan - zawołał wpadając do kantoru. - I to pieniądz niezły - rzekł Karol podnosząc głowę znad papierów. - To pieniądz gruby - poprawił Moryc. - Tak, jeśli towarzystwo asekuracyjne wszystko wypłacić zechce - powiedział Karol z naciskiem, bo go zirytowała ta wiadomość, że Moryc za jednym zamachem zdobywał piękną pannę i duży posag, a on, on musi się wiecznie męczyć... - Przyniosłem ci pieniądze. - Właśnie się obliczałem, że może nie będę potrzebował brać od ciebie. Znalazłem kogoś, który chce mi dać na weksel z terminem półrocznym i na osiem procent tylko - powiedział umyślnie, bo pieniędzy nie miał, ale chciał mu zrobić przykrość. - Bierz! Ja umyślnie dla ciebie pieniądze wydobyłem i zapłaciłem procent z góry. - Zatrzymaj pieniądze dni kilka, gdybym nie wziął, zwrócę ci koszty. - Nie lubię takich warunkowych interesów - mówił niezadowolony. - Więc panna Mela cię przyjęła? Dziwi mnie to trochę... - Dlaczego? Cóż mi masz do zarzucenia? - pytał prędko, gniewnie. - Wyglądasz na kantorowicza, ale to nie przeszkadza, tylko że... - Powiedz, proszę cię... - Tak się podobno kochała w Wysockim - powiedział tonem zdziwienia, pełnego złośliwości. - To jest taka prawda, jakby kto mówił o bankructwie Szai. - Dlaczegóż nie miałaby się w nim kochać? Ona piękna, on przystojny. Oboje mają pewne wspólne społeczne bziki, oboje namiętni, widziałem u Trawiń-skich, jak się zjadali oczami. Mówili tam o ich małżeństwie... - ciągnął nieubłaganie, bawiąc się cierpieniem, jakie znać było na twarzy przyjaciela. - Może i tak było, nic mnie to nie obchodzi. - Mnie by obchodziła przeszłość narzeczonej. Nie ożeniłbym się z kobietą ze wspomnieniami. Uśmiechnął się tak złośliwie, że Moryc zerwał się gwałtownie. - Po co mi to mówisz? - Nie ubliża to ani tobie, ani pannie Meli, mówię, co mi na myśl przyszło. Bardzo się cieszę nawet, że się żenisz tak świetnie. Uśmiechnął się znowu zjadliwie. Moryc trzasnął drzwiami i wybiegł wzburzony i wściekły na Karola. Taki był zaperzony, że zaczął krzyczeć na robotników. którzy pompowali wodę z fundamentów. - Ruszać się, chamy! Robicie jak z łaski, od wczoraj nic wody nie ubyło. - A to czego? - zapytał jeden z robotników dosyć głośno. - Co ty pyskujesz, do kogo ty tak pyskujesz? Ja cię zaraz, łajdaku, wyrzucę z roboty. - Wynoś się, parchu, pókiś cały, bo ci mordę przekręcę, żebyś widział, gdzie uciekać - szepnął jakiś mularz przykładając mu pięść do nosa. Moryc cofnął się spiesznie i podniósł taki wrzask, że Karol ukazał się przy robotnikach i Maks wybiegł z przędzalni. Moryc wrzeszczał, żeby robotnika oddalić natychmiast, bo mu ubliżył. - Daj pokój, Moryc, nie wtrącaj się do nie swoich rzeczy. - Jak to nie do swoich rzeczy! mam takie same prawo jak i ty - krzyczał. - Na chwilę przypuśćmy, że takie samo prawo, ale ci to jeszcze nie daje prawa wymyślania robotnikom, wymyślania wcale niesłusznie. - Co to jest: przypuśćmy! Moje dziesięć tysięcy rubli tyleż warte co i twoje. - Nie krzycz tak, chcesz się przed robotnikami pochwalić, że masz dziesięć tysięcy rubli? - Ty nie potrzebujesz mnie uczyć, co ja mam mówić. - A ty nie potrzebujesz tego krzyczeć, mogąc po ludzku powiedzieć. - Ja to robię, co mnie się podoba. - Krzyczże sobie, kiedy ci się to podoba - zawołał Karol pogardliwie i wrócił do kantoru. Moryc wykrzyczał się jeszcze przed Maksem i wybiegł odgrażając się głośno, że musi zaprowadzić tutaj inne porządki, że tak dalej iść nie może, że Karol buduje pałac, nie fabrykę. - Pewny posagu Grunspanówny i dlatego taki głośny - powiedział Karol Maksowi, ale żałował swego uniesienia, bo liczył na jego pieniądze, potrzebne mu były koniecznie. - Ile razy dam się porwać pierwszemu popędowi - robię głupstwa. Moryc pomimo przykrości, jaką mu Karol zrobił wspominając o miłości Meli, myślał i czuł tak samo, a nawet więcej jeszcze żałował swego uniesienia, bo czuł swoją śmieszność. Byłby wrócił do Borowieckiego, ale nie śmiał na razie, zostawił to do wieczora, bo tymczasem było już po szóstej. Konie Kesslera już czekały przed kantorem, pojechał do siebie, przebrał się i natychmiast kazał ruszać wyciągniętym kłusem przez miasto. Z przyjemnością wyciągał się na miękkich siedzeniach powozu i niedbale kiwał głową spotykanym znajomym. Tom II Rozdział XIII